Apprentice Keeper
by 0MaN-GAnIme913
Summary: Pulled from the world I used to know, I am pushed into the only world I now remember. The world of Naruto. And now it's up to me to prevent Sasuke from leaving Konoha. It is my job to protect Aruji sensei from Orochimaru teme.
1. Chapter 1: Apprentice

**Okay! Everybody listen up! This is my first story. The beginning's a little short and boring, but just keep reading until later and you'll get some laughs! -**

**---------------------------------------------**

**  
**

"Why do I feel like something's going to happen?" I whispered to myself walking in the park. I rubbed my temples sighing. _"Stop talking to yourself, idiot."_

A breeze gently lifted my hair. The air smelled so different. _"What is it?" _I wondered.

"Naruto doesn't say it like that, stupid!" I heard a little boy say. "He says it with a weird voice, kinda!"

"No, he doesn't!" The girl argued. I laughed to myself. All of a sudden, leaves started to swirl in front of me as if they were dancing in a circle. For a moment there I actually thought something was going to happen.

"Behind you..." A voice in the wake of my presence said in a serene voice. "Apprentice..."

My hearing sharpened along with my vision...I was scared. My heart was pounding faster than I could react.

"W-what do you want?" I demanded attempting to conquer my panic.

"Just you..."

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 1 Apprentice**

The sound of water against the earth had woken me up and caused me to wonder where I was. "What the hell!?"

I looked at my surroundings to find water...water everywhere. I was sitting on a rushing deep, blue river, and yet I wasn't wet.

"You finally wake." said the same voice from before. I looked up to his face. For some reason, I wasn't scared. "Apprentice, arouse. A threat is about to heighten in danger. Although it is small now, it will grow over time."

"What threat?" I asked curious and confused.

"I'm sure you know of this man. He is the immortal known as Orochimaru." He said scornfully.

"_Orochimaru? From..Naruto? How can this be...it's impossible!" _I thought panicking.

"Calm down, Apprentice. Nothing should trouble you for I will keep watch. Farewell." said the man.

And just like that I fell through a hole that came from nowhere but under me, and I blacked out.

**-------------------------**

**What do you think? Read the next episode, please? Oh, and review! I need the criticism so please don't hesitate! I want to learn!**


	2. Chapter 2: Weirdo

**HELLO READERS! I won't be following the anime until after this one. I'm posting my stories as soon as I get them fixed up. I can't sleep without thinking about events for my story. Which is why I'm going all the way until I can sleep easily  
again!**

* * *

"Wake up." I heard the man's voice say. When I opened my eyes everything looked like I was in an anime.

"Kami-sama...please don't tell me I've gone crazy." I begged and felt a sweatdrop droop off my face.

The man cleared his throat calling my attention.

"It's you." I said staring at his image in the mirror. "What do you want from me?" I asked angrily, narrowing my eyes.

"Hanari Akemi. Your body is mine and I will use it for my own motives." He said with a secure voice.

"Don't talk to me like that! I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled at him. _"How did this guy even know my name?" _ I thought questioning.

"Your clan, the Hanari, signed an arrangement with me."

"What was the arrangement?" I asked.

"That I am offered any Hanari I want for my aims (his motives or reasons) in exchange that I make them be able to absorb and use the bloodline ability of their opponents once blood has reached their skin But they would have to use a large amount of chakra to be able to do that. Hanaris have been running out ever since. Right now, you are one of my last resorts." He explained with a solemn tone of voice. I couldn't help but believe.

"I don't care if you made an arrangement! I'd rather die than serve you and your selfish plots!" I screamed.

"I didn't say that my plots were to please me. This is what I do to protect others. I am the Keeper." he said.

"Keeper of what, your mouth?" I talked back without even thinking. He narrowed his eyes at me with such intensity; I could feel a cluster of sweat trickle down my face.

"Watch you mouth and I promise you the feeling of its presence. Any further question about the arrangement and the promise is broken."

I gulped. He was so serious. I wanted to say I was sorry, but his glare prevented me from doing so. "S-so...What do I have to do?"

"Right now, attend the Ninja Academy and do whatever possible to stay close to Sasuke. He is the trigger to the imminent threat." He searched for something inside his pocket.

I watched him closely. He finally brought out a smiling cat. It looked like a charm or something. "Call my name and I will communicate with you through this." I frowned.

"I don't even know your name." I stated.

"Aruji should be enough for you." He tossed the toy-thing to me and I caught it. "Go to school."

* * *

**Chapter 2 First Impression  
**

I stepped into a class I guessed to be Iruka's. But when I entered through the back door I saw Sasuke sitting by himself in the middle of class.

"Sumimasen!" I sauntered toward Sasuke. "Ohayou! Is this Iruka-sensei's class?" I asked smiling at him, but he didn't even look at me.

I don't think any one would've be stunned by that reaction, no? "Welcome to Ego-centric!" I muttered to myself.

I don't think he heard me though. _"Starring Uchiha Sasuke: world's renowned 'Friend Ditcher' and asshole. Folks that wasn't one of his names, but it should be."_

I thought to myself sighing. So I walked away quietly...for the most part. "Exiting Ego-centric! Please use the door on your left." I said about to turn left.

Then I stopped. I had an eerie feeling. It felt like someone wanted to hit me or something. When I turned around to make sure, Sasuke had finally paid attention to me.

But not in the way I think I wanted. "That had better not been referring to me. Or else, watch your mouth." He threatened. I frowned.

"What happened to the boy who was minding his own business? Ignoring everyone else and thinking only about himself?" I asked. "Spare me the attention because I don't want it." I glared at him and him to me.

It was only time before Iruka and Naruto came through the door. "LET ME GO!!" Naruto yelled kicking at the air.

"KEEP STILL, NARUTO!!" Iruka yelled carrying Naruto to the middle of the floor. "Stay there and don't make a sound!" Iruka's voice toned down.

Naruto started muttering to himself frowning. Happy as ever to see my favorite character of Naruto, I ignored Sasuke and ran down to Iruka.

"Sumimasen!" I said before Iruka. He smiled at me.

"Hn." I heard Sasuke 'hmph'.

"You must be Akemi." Iruka guessed. I nodded and smiled.

"What happened to him?" I asked pointing to Naruto even though I knew. Iruka sighed and massaged his temples.

"Just another troublemaker. Don't mind him. Would you mind telling me why you decided to attend the academy just before the final exam?" Iruka looked at me interested.

"No reason!" Suddenly the cat thing started shaking. Unfortunately, Iruka noticed. "Toy!" I said running out of class.

I held the cat thing in my hand. "Nani, nani?" I asked.

"Hanari, control your anger. I cast a jutsu so be careful." Aruji warned me and then nothing.

"What about my anger, Aruji?" I asked, but I didn't hear anyone. "That was it?" I said.

"Who is she talking to?" I heard someone behind me say.

"Yeah, what a weirdo!"

I jumped up and raised my hands shaking them in denial as well as my head. "I wasn't talking to anyone! What are you guys talking about? Weirdoes!" I said dismissing myself into the classroom.

"Weirdo." The first one said.

"Definitely."

I sighed once I got back in class. _"Too close." _I looked at the cat thing. It just stared at me, smiling. _"Weirdo."_

* * *

**Whew. I'm starting on the next chapter right now. Hopefully it won't be as boring as this one. Please, review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Read the Scroll

**(Sorry, I just noticed I didn't describe my character.)  
Hair: Dark brown. Style like Chidori from Full Metal Panic but shorter (below the shoulder blades) and long eyebrow bangs not straight bangs.  
Eye: Hazel  
Dressing: Sleeveless bright maroon with a mid-neck collar with a button at the start of it; Bandages cover the muscle part of arm; Green (not so bright) pants/skirt that reaches kunai holster; White legging up to knees; The same shoes as everyone else except it protects the foreleg.**

**And that's it! If you guys wanna change it, go ahead! I'm not a designer anyway. Thx for reading!**

* * *

"Listen, Naruto. You failed the exam and the exam before that." Iruka said before Naruto and the class. "You shouldn't be fooling around like that." 

"Hm." Naruto dismissed everything Iruka said by facing his attention somewhere else.

I was in the very front so I just _had_ to laugh. Who wouldn't? Iruka looked so pissed.

"We're going to have a review test for transformation technique-(also known as Henge no Jutsu). Those who already passed will have to line up as well!" He yelled.

"EH?!" The whole class complained.

I bowed my head. _"Now what? I can't even do jutsu! Baka, Aruji! You just wanted to embarass me, didn't you?"_

Everyone had already gotten in line. The order was Sakura_ "Blechh."_, Sasuke _"Ass."_,

"Next, Hanari Akemi." Iruka announced.

I noticed I was on the ground before I could even breathe. "Me?" I asked after getting up from the ground.

Iruka just nodded. "Come over here, first. And I'll show you."

Iruka brought me to the other end of the room and started showing me hand signs. I was so nervous.

"_Can I even withdraw my chakra? Wait a minute...DO I EVEN __**HAVE**__ CHAKRA?!" _ Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about it.

"Aruji, you bastard..." I muttered. T.T

Iruka noticed my state of mind. "It won't be so hard as long as you know how to withdraw your chakra. I'm sure since you came so late you already know how. Ne?" Iruka slapped me with everything he had just said. Well, not really.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't so I just nodded. "I'll do my best."

We walked back down to the front of the class. I faced Iruka-sensei, but before that I looked back at everyone.

"Henge!" I called doing as Iruka-sensei told me. I felt a strange sensation overcome me, and then I heard a 'poof'.

I shut my eyes until I heard, "You pass. Great job on your first try, Akemi."

"Yatta!" I yelled after I undid the jutsu. I jumped up and down all the way to the end of the line. _"I rock!"_

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka-sensei called.

----

'Hoohoo' the owls left me panicking all the way home. That night Aruji and I had a talk.

"Aruji? How come I did the jutsu so easily?" I asked the kitten charm.

"Put me up to the mirror." He ordered. I did so accordingly and his image appeared on the mirror. "This world is opposite to yours, but alike in ways."

He stopped for awhile seeing how confused I looked.

"Forget about it. After the final exam I want you to start training with every ninja you come into contact with." He said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"With the charm." He said.

I looked at him as if he was joking. "Are you talking about the charm or my charm?" I asked bluntly.

"Don't be foolish. You've no charm except for that cat. Let the person you want to spar with touch Neko and when you come home go to the backyard and call the sparring partner's name. A complete clone of them will appear. But know that when you fight Neko's clones they are used to their original's full power and won't stop until beaten. Be careful." He said becoming a black shadow and crawled to Neko.

"_Pressure...killing me!" _ I thought with a sweatdrop. And then I remembered. "Aruji, wait! What were you warning me about the other day? The thing about my anger?" I asked but he'd already disappeared to Neko's full head. "Chikushou!"

----

"We will now start the final exam." Iruka announced.

"You can do this. You practiced." I kept telling myself as Iruka explained. I closed my eyes and breathed in...and out. "Mission 1: Part 2. Read the scroll." I whispered reminding myself.

"I told you she was weird!" The kid from before said to one of the other kids. I sweatdropped.

"_Damn nosy brats!" _

"Hanari Akemi." I heard my name called.

"Hai!" I stood up and walked to the class next door. Before I even opened the door, Naruto came out without a forehead protector on. _"So he still didn't pass. Okay, so I didn't mess up the script. Pretty important when you plan for something on it to change your way." _

----

"I passed!" I congratulated myself walking out of the school. Then I noticed the crowd in front of the door.

"I'm a real ninja now, ne?" A boy asked.

"Good job! It's something I would expect from my son!" The boy's father praised his son.

"Congratulations on graduating. Mom is going to fix you something nice tonight."

Then something had hit me hard. _"I don't remember my parents." _

"Hey, that kid is _the_ kid." I heard someone say. "He was the only one who failed. Hmph. Serves him right." The woman I've always wanted to hit said to the other woman whom I've always wanted to hit also.

"If he becomes ninja it'll only cause trouble. Because he's really a-"

"Sumimasen! You know it's forbidden to talk about that. Especially at such a celebration! Go back to your families, please." I said to the women under the disguise of a chuunin.

"Gomen." They said lowering their heads to me before catching on with the crowd.

I undid the jutsu once they left. "I really hate people like that." Then a glimpse of another figure next to Naruto caught my eye. "Mizuki!" I said to myself. _"Time to get on with the mission."_

----

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize_

_Climbing the mountains, never coming down?_

_Break into the contents, never falling down_

_My knee is still shaking like I was twelve_

_Sneaking out the classroom by the back door_

_A man railed at me twice though but I didn't care_

_Waiting is wasting for people like me_

_Don't try to be so wise_

_Don't cry coz you're so right _

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_Coz you will hate yourself in the end._

* * *

**I know. "Why'd you end it?" Some of you may be asking that question. The answer is the rest is too long and I need to go to sleep. So I'll update soon! Please, review!**


End file.
